Calming Pretzels
by Jo Gurtrude
Summary: Just a small fic about Rose and Scorp getting togther. FORMALY ONE HELL OF A MESSED UP FAMILY. Swearing present


**A/N this is my first fic, so it is probably going to be REALLY horrible, just bare with me **

**Just because Rose and Scorpius were meant to be... face it **

Scorp's POV

Rose was doing her rounds with me.

It was about 1.30 in the morning and it was _really_ cold.

I looked at Rose

Merlin I had fallen so hard for best friend, I thought. She's amazing, smart, funny, witty, and god damn sexy. And there she was; so bloody innocent. Head girl and perfects grades. Okay, I'm next top in the year and head boy but still. I had been trying to drop hints that I liked her but she's so oblivious sometimes, and right now, to tell the truth, all I want to do was go and snog her shitless.

We continue the rounds until we hear some noise coming from a broom closet near by. Rose and I smile to each other, this happens all the time. I go knock on the door.

"Okay I will give you 30 seconds to get in a decent state."

Rose and I were trying so hard not to crack up laughing. There was a scrambling sound and then two 7th year Hufflepuffs came out looking sheepish.

"Back to your common room and I won't tell old Minnie about this," I said laughing at their facial expression.

They quickly ran away as if I had two heads. Rose just looked at me and we just started laughing out heads off.

Once we finished the rounds, (at like 2 am , seriously old Minnie thinks that the two heads need no sleep what so ever and just never have home work and that the rounds are the best thing that could ever happened to us, but in reality, we both hate them. They. Are. Evil.) we went back to our common room.

Rose turned to me. Merlin she hot.

"Night Scorp, see you in the morning," she said with a smile.

"Night Rose," I said smiling at her as well.

I watched her go to the other side of the room to the staircase that goes up to her room. I was about to go the other way to my room when I called out her name.

She looked back at me.

"Yeah," she says.

"I…I just wanted t-to tell you s-something," I stammered.

What the hell was I saying; I thought to my self, what the hell do I want to tell Rose. I'm going mental. Seriously… oh shit I think my brain is trying to make my mouth say that I like her, err brain you are in MY control, not the bloody hormones control.

"J-just … I-I … you see… erm … sweet dreams" I finally managed to get out, flushing furiously.

I turned around and almost ran to the other side of the room so I could get out of there quick smart. However, Rose had always been a faster runner and ran over to me and grabbed my hand.

"Scorp, wait, I know what you are trying to say, and well," she flushed and then smashed her lips to mine.

I quickly wound my hands through her gorgeous hair and deepened the kiss. Her arms snaked around my waist and pulled me closer. It wasn't until her hands started to slip beneath my shirt that I pulled away.

"Rose," I said breathing loudly, my lips swollen.

Shit, she a damn good kisser.

"How long?" I breathed, not sure what I wanted the answer to be.

"Since third year, you?" she asked also breathing heavily, her hair a mess.

"Fourth."

We stood there for a moment, with her leaning on me and me holding her close. She started to kiss up my jaw line and soon up to my mouth where I instantly reacted by kissing her back

We eventually ended up sitting on the couch with her snuggled into me. We talked for ages and fell asleep there.

Rose's POV

It wasn't until ten the next morning when Al, Holly (the psycho maniac) and Jessie walked in and saw us lying there, that we woke up. They all grinned al us and started passing a LOT of Galleons over to Holly.

"YOU WERE BETTING ON US!" I shrieked.

"Yeah, you could have waited one more week by the way," Al said annoyed, after all he did pass lot of money over to Holly, "but I'll still get two galleons off Jenny and three off Craig. But I also owe one galleon to Justin. Damn"

"Hang on, just how many people are in on this bet?" I asked, not wanting to her the answer, I had a feeling it was more than a few.

"Well about every one from forth year and up, plus all the Wotters, **(A/N Weasleys + Potters = Wotters :D)** ohh damn I owe teddy 2 galleons as well, forgot about him but Aunt Hermione said 10 galleons for after graduation. Hmm…"

"MY OWN MOTHER BET ON ME? HOW DARE SHE! Hang on does dad know about this, his gonna kill Scorp. SHIT SHIT SHIT SHIT SHIT SHIT!" I yelled frantically.

The whole time this was happening, Scorpius was just shitting him self laughing, the arse. He was getting betted upon too, not just me, I wondered if his father had been in on all of this as well.

"Calm your pretzels cuz, he lost ages ago, he said before the end of sixth year."

I wasn't aware of my jaw had hit the floor, literally, I feinted.

I have the most messed up life (and family) EVER.

**Like I said … SHIT HOLE! Actually I don't think I said that I think I said really horrible, same thing really :D **

**Press this button**

**:D**

**v**

**v**

**v**

**v**

**v**

**v**

**v**


End file.
